Goes a Long Way
by Feathersprite305
Summary: A follow up to lululuvsu's A Little Advice. Go read that first, then this. Speaking of this, it has Aqualad/Superboy/KidFlash. Yes, ALL three of them. Get over it. Yaoi, boys love, hardcore smex


YEEK! This plot bunny would NOT leave me alone! This is a possible follow up to lululuvsu's A Little Advice. What EXACTLY happened after Aqualad led Superboy out of the room? They got together of course! And life was fabulous afterwards...

Well, that is, until Wally decides to ask Connor for a shirt. Without knocking first.

Warning: You are about to read a gay threesome. Turn back now if you value your sanity and virginity of mind. Otherwise, get ready to drool.

Let'sa!

STARTO!

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the prank that had brought them together. Superboy was so shy about everything dealing with emotions, but slowly, surely, he was starting to get the hang of it. Aqualad smiled as he watched his boyfriend beat Wally yet again at the racing video game they were playing.

"No fair! You used a cheat-code! Fess up!" The red-head was scowling, humor bright in his eyes as Connor turned to him and smirked. A little while ago, Superboy would've taken that to heart and punch the speedster.

"I did not, you just really suck at this game." To which Kid Flash responded by growling, standing up, and throwing his controller on the ground.

"I'm going to go ask Mom to make us a pizza. I'm starved now." 'Mom' was another League member who had attached herself to Young Justice. She was a tall, lovely brunette with hair down to her waist. Her blue eyes were sea-blue, and always had a loving look in them. She wore a white long sleeve dress with a small grey vest over it, and she loved cooking for the young heroes. Her powers seemed to deal with energy, and she manipulated the bad guys powers against them when she fought.

"Could you ask her to make some cookies as well? I'm a bit famished as well." M'gann asked from her perch on the window, Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet clutched in one hand.

Kid Flash nodded. Within seconds, he had disappeared. Robin took his place and picked up the controller, grinning at Superboy. "Ready to get your butt whooped?" The clone of Superman smirked back.

"Not a chance!" The announcer in the game counted down, 'Three, two, ONE!', and the cars on screen were off, zooming across what looked like a desert. Aqualad returned his attention to the metallic frame he had been wiping down. Mom insisted on having pictures around the base, to feel more 'homely', and the picture he held now was of himself and his lord Aquaman. He set it down and picked up the one of Kid Flash and his uncle, grinning goofily as Wally sat on his uncle's shoulders giving the camera a peace sign.

'Wally, Flash, knock it off or you'll both fall, and we'll all laugh at you two crying!' Superman and Superboy were standing apart from each other, but they were exchanging warm glances and sheepish smiles. Mom had chewed Superman out about being a good parent, and that day they all had a picnic, the League and Young Justice together. Mom had snapped the picture just after the super duo had dumped several water balloons on Green Arrow and Speedy.

M'gann and her uncle were standing together, giving the camera pleasant gentle smiles. He really liked the Martians, Kaldur thought. He looked up and sent M'gann a warm pulse through the mental link she had established with everyone. She glanced up and smiled at him, sending a pulse back, and to Superboy, who glanced up in confusion but smiled back anyway. The Martians were really nice, even after all that had happened to them.

It had been nearly impossible when it came to Robin's mentor, but after Mom threatened to turn his cape pink Batman agreed to a picture with Robin. He was not smiling, but there was a subtle fond feeling emanating from the Gotham hero, and Robin echoed that in the small smile he wore in the picture.

"Aqualad!" Startled out of his thoughts, the Atlantean turned to see Robin and Superboy staring at him. "Superboy is cheating. You play him, and if you win he probably let you." Recognizing the jibe, Kaldur set down the last picture and ran over. The picture was of all of Young Justice and Mom, gathered in a group around a tree, sleeping peacefully. Superboy was laying with his head on Mom's lap, Aqualad curled up next to him. Kid Flash was propped up against Mom's shoulder, and Robin sat on her opposite side, leaning against the tree. M'gann was curled up with her arms around Mom's waist, a smile dancing dreamily on her lips. Wonder Woman had somehow taken the picture in secret, and both woman fought to have it processed.

Aqualad always said it was his favorite picture out of all of them.

* * *

"Dirty, dirty, ugh what died in this one?" Was the mutter as the red-head stood in his boxers scowling at his dresser. Wally was not, by habit, a clean freak. That wasn't to say he was messy, oh no. He just forgot to give Mom his clothes to be washed sometimes. Like now.

"Well, it's too cold to sleep bare, and I doubt Robin will lend me another shirt after I tore his last one when I ran to the kitchen...I know! Superboy's shirts are indestructible! I can ask for one of them!" Excited at his wonderful idea, he zipped down to the clone's room, forgetting a rule of courtesy that, had he remembered in time, probably would've saved him. The rule of knocking.

"Hey, Superboy, I need to borrow a-" The sentence was left to hang in the air as Wally stared at the scene before him. Well, he was staring, but his mind wasn't really processing it, because upon seeing it his brain fired itself to preserve his sanity.

Superboy and Aqualad looked like- No, there really was no mistaking what they were doing. Kaldur had Connor pinned to the bed, his shirt crumpled on the bed beside him, and both of Connor's wrists were being held in place by the Atlantean's own hand. The superbeing in question was wearing no shirt, and his jean fly was open and spread wide. Wally's face turned as scarlet as his hair, and his mind was so busy being broken he didn't even notice when Kaldur got off the bed and walked up to him until-

"Well, what do we have here? A lost little lamb?" Wally tried to focus, hadn't he heard that line somewhere before?, but his attention was drawn to the black teen's chest, then stomach, and holy crap now _that_was a six-pack. "It seems he wandered in during our time, huh Con?" Wally managed to tear his eyes away from the muscle by his side and choked on his breath; Superboy was staring at him so hard he was glad the teen did not possess heat vision. He would've been fried on the spot if he did. But a second later his face went red again, because that was not anger he was being stared at with, but instead a heavy, intense lust.

"Hmm, we ought to punish you, just barging in like that Wally." A smooth finger slid up his throat, making him tremble, and suddenly his chin was tilted upwards so he could stare into those bright green eyes, his voice failing to give his protest. "Although, it is thanks to you we got together in the first place, so maybe we should reward you instead. What do you think, Con?" The only response given was Connor holding out his arms, and suddenly Wally was being shoved backwards into the iron grip. He gasped as Connor kissed his neck, soft lips moving over his throat as Kaldur began to knead his thighs.

"Yes, I think this can serve as both his punishment-" A squeeze, to which, embarrassingly enough, he keened, "-and his reward." Connor said nothing, continuing to feast on the tan skin of Wally's shoulder. Kaldur leaned forward and pressed his mouth to the red-head's, and emerald eyes fluttered shut. Kaldur tasted salty, an Atlantean trait maybe, and slightly bitter. He smelled like salt and wet mud, not completely unpleasant, and Wally found himself eagerly responding as Connor massaged his sides. Suddenly, Connor rolled his hips forward, and Wally threw his head back and groaned as something hard pressed against his rear. Kaldur smirked at the reaction.

"Seems like Con wants to play. Are you game, Wally?" The way his name was said, the green eyes he was famous for rolled upward into his skull as he crooned, being turned around to face Connor. His boxers were slid off, and Kaldur sat back watching as Superboy began to 'play' with Wally.

The speedster squeaked in surprise as a finger suddenly prodded at his entrance, while the teen's other hand found its way around his cock. He threw his head back and moaned wantonly as the fist pumped him, while the digit slipped past the tight ring of muscle into his channel. His breaths came in pants and moans at Connor continued to work his body, sliding another finger in to join the first. His spine arched and stretched, flexing to the rhythm Superboy had set, and suddenly his spinal cord was bending to its limit as the probing digits found a spot inside him that made fireworks go off underneath his eyelids.

"A-AH!" Connor smirked and pressed against the spot firmly with three fingers, making Wally scream and undulate on his midsection. Kaldur snickered from somewhere behind him, and Kid Flash managed to register the dark-skinned teen speaking.

"Looks like you found his sweet spot. Better memorize it, Connor." Nothing else registered to him from that point on, as Connor moved, and there was pressure on his entrance. The red-head whimpered, and suddenly it stopped, and he managed to unglue his eyelids. Superboy was staring at him worriedly, and when he saw that he had Wally's attention, he made a show of pulling the red-head's wrist up and kissing it gently, making Wally shiver. Superboy was NOT going to hurt him, he knew that automatically. Wally suddenly felt emboldened by the display, and pulled his wrist free, using his hands to balance as he sank down.

Connor gasped and groaned as he was buried inside the red-head's body, breathing harshly as Wally whined and squirmed. It hurt, by God it hurt so bad! But as he continued to move Wally found the pain faded with each passing second. He pulled himself upward, making Connor gasp, and slammed his hips downward, his back screaming in protest, but the moan and writhing he got from Superboy made up for it. He moved up and down, bouncing slightly as Connor panted and growled, and when hands suddenly snaked around his waist, he finally remembered Kaldur was there too.

"Looks like you're having fun." The hot breath on his neck made Wally shiver, and he rolled his hips, making Superboy keen. Kaldur nipped at the skin on his shoulder while reaching down and, finding the red-head's entrance, pushed a single digit in. Wally screamed; it hurt worse that being stretched the first time, and he was sure blood was running down his thighs now. Kaldur cooed and nuzzled him softly.

"Shh, it's okay, you'll be okay. Connor's still waiting, focus on that." Wally nodded, his eyes clenched shut, and he tried to move. Superboy was knotted deep inside him, and with the hand on his cock now pumping him it was almost easy to ignore the burn as Aqualad stretched him further. He panted as he bounced up and down, Superboy's groans and whimpered pleas serving to spur him on, and it wasn't long before he tensed, and both he and Connor came at the same time.

"Well, that makes things easier, doesn't it?" The low-baritone voice floated over him, and Kid Flash slumped over to press a sucking kiss to Superboy's lips. The teen responded eagerly, his tongue swiping at the red-head's, before he pulled back. Confused at first, Wally stared at Connor before he felt his hips being pulled backward, and he squeaked as he felt something warm prod at his entrance. He buried his face against Superboy's chest as Kaldur cleaned him out, smooth hands gripping his thighs roughly, and he trembled until Kaldur finally pulled away, wiping his lips playfully.

"Now it's my turn." Wally managed to get up shakily as Connor kissed him again. It was slow, languid, meant to distract him as Kaldur pressed into him, but he still groaned as he was filled by the dark-skinned teen. Aqualad was gentle, he saw how weak Wally was from his and Connor's coupling a few seconds ago, but soon enough he was pounding into the red-head. Wally moaned as he was stroked by Superboy, who used his other hand to tweak at the teen's nipple, while his mouth worked the other one.

"God, you're so tight, Wally." Kaldur hissed as he pressed his chest to the red-head's back. Wally moaned as the Atlantean thrust hard into his channel, bting his ear harshly but not enough to draw blood. "No wonder Connor wanted you. We talked about it, did you know?" A violent thrust, which sent Wally keening and panting against Connor, who continued to pump him as Aqualad kept talking.

"We talked about how hot it would be, to fuck you. To have him fuck you hard, then I'd join in, and we'd both enter you. Or have you ride him while I fucked him underneath, how does that sound?" The red-head wailed as his spot was struck hard, and Kaldur smirked evilly as he pounded in that direction. "Maybe we'll do that in the future. Have you ride his cock while I fuck him, or we'll both take you at the same time. Sounds good, doesn't it?" Wally could only sob in answer, his release so close. He felt himself start falling over the edge, when a horrid pressure closed around his cock and he found himself not being able to finish. His eyes opened to see Superboy's fingers latched tightly around the base of his cock.

"Well?" Wally managed to turn his head to see Kaldur's smouldering eyes boring into him. "You will join us next time, won't you? Connor would like that a lot, wouldn't you?" The fingers tightened, and the red-head gave a high-pitched whine of distress. "You'll join us when we ask you, right Wally?" He nodded, squealing when those digits tightened again. "Not much of an answer, Wally."

"A-AH! I-AH! PROMISE!" Satisfied, Kaldur nodded, and Superboy loosened his grip and pumped. Wally came with a loud cry, slumping over as Kaldur thrust a few more times and filled him up. The Atlantean pulled out, and Connor pulled Wally to his chest, cradling him as the Red-head began to lose consciousness. He was aware of the kiss Kaldur placed on his forehead, and only slightly aware of Superboy running a hand through his hair.

Then, he wasn't really aware of anything.

* * *

Mom looked up as the three teens entered the kitchen the next morning, smiling as she took in the tired expression on Kid Flash, the smug look on Aqualad, and the smile adorning Superboy's face.

"I take it you forgave Kid for his prank the other day, right? It really sucked when you guys were fighting." Aqualad and Superboy exchanged a smirk as Kid Flash shambled past them to the table. When Mom wasn't looking, Kaldur grabbed Wally's rear and squeezed. The red-head yelped and jumped away, looking scandalized and tomato-faced. When the woman turned around he scowled.

"Uh, big spider. Me no likey." She smiled and went back to cooking. Superboy pressed up against him and stroked his left hip, making Wally pout and mumble unhappily. When Mom left the room to wake up Robin and M'gann, Wally scowled as he was suddenly trapped in a two-sided hug by the other teens.

"So, because we had sex, that gives you two the right to molest me now?" Superboy only chuckled and pressed a kiss into the scarlet locks. Aqualad tilted the speedster's chin up.

"Are you saying you don't like it?" Wally grumbled under his breath before leaning forward and kissing the dark-skinned boy. When Connor pawed at his shoulder, he rolled his eyes, turned, and pressed a kiss to the superbeing's lips, to which Connor purred and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen.

"I'm saying it'll probably be annoying now." Aqualad turned him around and stared deep into the emerald depths.

"But, you don't like it?" Wally thought on it.

"Meh, I'll get used to it. That okay?" The answer was the two teens hugging him and pressing kisses to his neck.

* * *

Gah! Fothermucker! Finally I got it out of my head! Read and review people, but mostly thank lululuvsu for prompting this!


End file.
